


Waking Up

by orphan_account



Series: Star Guardian Mythos [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Psychological Horror, eldritch shit, general weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex reflects on some of the things he has encountered as the 360th Star Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile back, I started reading Lovecraft and given that 5D's involves more than a few elder gods, I got inspired to mess around with my favorite character.

Rex Godwin wakes up screaming.

 

This isn't unusual, not at this point in his life. A bit more rare than just waking up in a cold sweat, but not as rare as an undisturbed sleep. Just another reason that he isolates himself in the midst of a bustling city.

 

Too many times in his early years as Director of Security, when he was almost never granted a moment to himself, he'd been jerked from sleep by

 

_clawedbonyhandgrippingmyarmleadingmedownthedarkcorridor_

 

some flustered aide who informed him that he'd been screaming, or talking in his sleep, or something equally inane. Rex held that troubled sleep was better than interrupted sleep, and he'd dismissed all the aides as soon as he was granted the privelege.

 

Now, he sits up in bed and yes, he is sweating, yes, he is making pathetic whimpering noises and his throat is raw from screaming for

 

_fivethousandyearsforevereternityalways_

 

who knows how long, but there is no one to come running and intruding, and he is glad for it. Glad that he can just sit in the dark and wait for his breathing to slow and be alone with his thoughts.

 

His thoughts are never peaceful, but they are familiar, and any familiarity after

 

_whereamIwhatareyouwhatdidIdotodeservethis_

 

his fitful dreams is welcome. He runs through a mental to-do list for tomorrow; organization and control has always been his comfort.

 

Meeting with the warden at one of the detention centers on the outskirts of the city.

 

Organize the next duel or tournament or exhibition that Jack will appear at, just to give the public a reminder that he is the King, as if they could have forgotten.

 

While he's at it, stop by to visit with

 

_themonsterthenightmareTheDirector_

 

Jack to make sure he's behaving himself. Make sure that Mikage's work performance is satisfactory as well. Tell her to stop being such a timid pushover.

 

Have lunch. Sit around in his office, find something to do.

 

Find any excuse to delay going home.

 

And when he finally has no more excuses, visit the temple.

 

Step into the red glow of the room, listen to the doors slide shut behind him, cutting him off from the outside world. Walk to the foot of the steps leading up into the temple and keep walking past, into the darkness.

 

Into the labyrinth that lays beyond and beneath it.

 

Try not to remember

 

_heavybreathinginthedarksomeonesomethingstandingattheendofthecorridor_

 

his first journey into the dark, with the man whose face he couldn't remember standing behind him and bidding him a safe trip.

 

Don't think about the hoarse whisper that greeted him and the hand that took his arm, leading him deeper into the

 

_mausoleumgraveyardtomb_

 

maze or whatever this place is, it's too dark to see much of it even with the weak beam of the flashlight he was given.

 

Remember the story he was told but not the

 

_whisperinginhisearaskingdemandingjudginghim_

 

voice that recounted it, the bizarre inflection and emphasis on

 

_deathchaostransformationyou'llalwaysbehereforever_

 

certain words or phrases.

 

Remember not to repeat the mistakes of the first time, not to be so stupid as to

 

_turnandlookandohgodsomeonehelpme_

 

question the things he is told. Tell himself that he is long past wondering why and how and what for, and just nod and accept the information and instruction he is given.

 

Remember to ignore the sounds coming from deeper in the catacombs because

 

_iftheyknowyouknowthey'llcometogetyoutheycanhearyouthinking_

 

the less distractions the better.

 

Dwell on the things he is told and not

 

_sunkenredeyesshreddeddecayedlipsgapingblackholemouth_

 

_needleteethgrinningatme_

 

meaningless doubts that won't have any effect on the fate that has been chosen for him.

 

_360thStarGuardianwhathappenedtotheonesthatcamebeforeohgodohgodohgod_

 

The information he's being given is important and

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_helpmehelpmeRudgergodsomeonehelpmepleaseIdon'twanttobecomelikethem_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the Director who preceded Rex Godwin isn't pleased by having to repeat himself.

 

_ohgodpleaseI'lldoanything_

 

Since he had become Director of Public Security, Rex prided himself on having never made the same mistake twice.


End file.
